


Life Imitates Art

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hermione finds some very smutty stories starring her and a certain dark potions master... Smutty One Shot. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Imitates Art

Slamming the parchments on her desk, Hermione ran a hand through her riotous curls. She couldn't believe what she'd found. Taking another swig of whisky, she picked up the stack of parchments and headed towards the dungeons.

Rapping on the heavy wooden door she listened intently for her colleague to disengage from his duties and answer the door.

“It's open,” Severus Snape bellowed from far inside the classroom laboratory.

Hermione entered and made her way to the laboratory at the back of the classroom. She knew that usually at this time of day Snape would be brewing. She had gone over for days whether or not she should show him what she had discovered, but each time she had second-guessed herself. She didn't know if it was because she'd drunk too much this afternoon - that nice warmth that filled her belly when she heard him talk - or the simple fact that she didn't want students thinking of him that way.

She tossed the parchments onto his worktable, then turned and poured them both a drink. She watched him bottle a potion as he glanced at her over the wire rim glasses he'd begun wearing after the war.

“What's this Granger?” he said. Snape had filled out nicely since the end of the war. No longer spying and living on the edge had allowed for him to take better care of himself. The smatterings of silver at his temple only accentuated the lovely shade of black of his hair as well as the distinguished look on his face. Snape walked around the bench to take the drink from her outstretched hand, his other hand picking the parchments up. She loved watching him work; it was one of the benefits of working at the school.

Hermione took another drink and sat heavily onto one of two wing back chairs he kept near the hearth of his office.

“Take a look,” she responded, motioning to the parchments.

Severus took the seat next to hers, taking a sip he began to review the papers. She watched as he adjusted his glasses and his eyes widened at the content.

“What is the meaning of this!” he shouted, shaking the stack in her direction.

Hermione smirked and took another swig of the bitter brown drink, trying valiantly to put it into words.

“I took them off some students, sixth years, can you believe it?” she smirked.

She watched as he stood and paced the confined space of his work office. Every so often he would look again to the discarded papers and then at her. He ran his hand through his long hair, disengaging it from the leather thong he used to keep it away from his face while brewing.

 

Maybe she should have warned him, maybe she should have found a way to break it to him more gently instead of just springing it on him, but then again no one prepared her to see those words.

_Those fantasies. Her fantasies. Well not technically her fantasies but reasonable facsimiles of her darkest, deepest desires._

She had worked alongside this man for the last seven years. Shortly after the war she'd apprenticed with Minerva and joined the staff as the new Transfiguration professor. Severus, having survived the war, returned to teaching and became not only a colleague but also a _dear_ friend. Teaching wasn’t easy. Those first couple of years had been very difficult for Hermione. Severus had offered not only support, but also a point of reference for a new teacher.

So many months tucked away in the Scottish highlands didn't a happy Hermione make. Her years as a student had spoiled her; all adventure and little consequences had left her listless and suffering from wanderlust. Severus had been a touchstone; they'd been there for each other; conversation, companionship and friendship. She found when she didn’t ask questions, he easily offered answers.

She had wanted more but she feared losing what she had gained. She had tried with Ron and it had not only failed but had cost her a friendship. Things had never been the same after their breakup and it caused ripples throughout her friendship with Ginny and Harry.

So she had contended herself with friendship. Seeing those words on the confiscated parchments just reminded her of what had been brewing so deep within her she feared he would see it written across her face.

“Have they been disciplined?” his dark voice demanded to know

Hermione swirled the liquid in her cup around, listening to the soft clink of the ice.

“No they haven't Severus; I wanted to discuss this with _you_ first.”

He rose to his fullest height and looked down at her, his scowl deep, and she suddenly felt like his student once again.

“What is there to discuss Hermione? This is unacceptable, this could be grounds for expulsion,” he said as he motioned to the discarded evidence of the students' wrong doing.

She crossed her legs and watched as he followed her movement. She sometimes wondered if he felt the same thing she did, it wasn't that she was an unattractive woman; it was just that she didn't think Severus had room in his heart for anyone except the fair Lily. He had confessed one evening after many drinks that he had done what he did out of loyalty and honor and not love. He would be a fool to have held on for so long but to many in their world he remained the tragic romantic hero. She did nothing to dissuade anyone that still thought of him that way. It was his business to tell, not hers.

 

“I didn't think you wanted anyone to see these, let alone the Headmistress,” she lied. In reality, she didn't even want Severus to know. What she wanted to do was pick up the papers and head back to her room and lose herself in the multitude of forbidden scenarios.

Severus watched her carefully as he removed his glasses, folding and placing them gently on the top of the desk, and picked up his discarded drink. He paused again and looked back at his curly-haired colleague, his friend.

The truth was seeing those words just bought forward what he'd been feeling for this woman for years. He'd become close to her when she'd come to teach at the school but had decided against anything romantic. First, she was with Weasley, then afterward because he didn't want to ruin what they had developed.

But those words, those scenarios. He flushed for a moment and looked away, his fingers playing with a potions vial, his thoughts straying to the forbidden.

_Students!_ He couldn't believe students had written these things, these stories. These erotic scenarios starring both him and Granger, each one more imaginative than the last left him breathless to say the least. It would seem some of the student body believed that at any given moment between, before, and after classes the both of them spent their time fornicating like nifflers. Some even suggested Miss Granger was at times under his podium as he lectured.

He turned and watched her silently. She was swirling her drink again, her delicate finger rested gently on the lip of the glass. Her long leg moved silently over her other, the small movement made her ample breasts shift slightly under her white work blouse. The white blouse opened slightly at the collar showed him just enough skin to satiate his thirst. It had been so long that just a simple sliver of exposed skin from this goddess was enough to flame his fantasies for months on end.

He wondered if the stories resonated with her in the same manner. Surely not; she was more than likely embarrassed to have been put in such suggestive positions with someone such as him but her behavior was seemingly calm.

“Granger, you don't seem bothered by this. Could it be that it doesn't bother you at all? It is almost as if you liked what you read,” there he said it, if he was wrong she would surely rail against him, shout about the absurdity of his accusations, storm out in a rage.

_But she didn’t any of that._

Instead she just looked up from her woolgathering and gazed at him...really looked at him. He felt small under her stare. Her eyes devoured him and he saw a hunger that he hoped matched his own.

He wanted it to be true but years of being wrong kept him from taking that first step. He simply didn’t know how. She finished her drink and stood slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Walking cautiously over to where he stood, she bent and recovered the parchments before straightening in front of him. Looking up at him, she smiled, that wicked smirk he'd seen on her directed at him so many times before, but now in that very moment it meant so much more.

“You're right Severus, they don't bother me. I liked what I read very much.” Licking her lips she patted him on the chest, allowing her hand to rest there a moment longer than it should, before turning around and leaving him with his errant thoughts.

 

Leaning back against the edge of his desk he pressed the heel of his hand down against the rock hard erection that had appeared from the first moment he'd seen the petite witch. He didn't need to read the parchments; he only needed to look upon her at any given moment of the day. He was bewitched and bothered and to hear that she welcomed them in those scenarios, left him straining for her even more.

_Should I go to her?_

A few more drinks later he was still pacing his office, still wondering what he should do when he spotted a forgotten parchment left precariously on the wingback chair she had abandoned. Picking it up and taking its place on the chair he began to read the scenario this student had concocted.

 

* * *

 

_Professor Snape followed the sound of humming towards the room of his coworker. Her door, warded to open to only his touch, opened immediately as he approached. His long robes swirled spectacularly around him and he entered her abode silently, like a thief in the night. He followed the sound of her voice. The smell of jasmine and lavender filled the dense air._

_Seeing the door of her in-suite bath slightly ajar, he watched as she sat in a bathtub full of bubbles. He held his breath at the sight of her running a dark green flannel over her outstretched arms. He watched with bated breath as she ran it over her breasts and then exhaled slowly watching her hands disappear under the water to tend to her personal bits. He listened and watched as her head tipped back and her mouth opened slightly, her humming changed to moans as she worked her hands between her legs underwater. Her breasts heaved and rose slightly above the water, her soft pink nipples begging to be sucked. He licked his lips and ran his hand over his straining erection. He moved his hand in tandem with hers and watched as the light of the candles in the room cast a soft light over her beautiful face. Her hair, which had been piled up on her head, began to come lose as she climaxed, his name tumbling loudly from her soft mouth._

 

_He watched as she rose from the bath. The water cascaded gently from her luscious breasts, each drop caressing every single curve and valley of her glorious naked body. She raised her arms and buried her hands in her hair as it finally spilled onto her naked and wet shoulders, her curls hugging her body just as closely as the water that seemed reluctant to part from her skin._

_He watched as she dreamily looked around for her towel but before she could reach out for the soft terry robe that rested on the chair by the tub he was by her side. She smiled at him, not surprised that he had been watching her._

_'Did you enjoy the show Professor?' she smirked, resting her hands on his shoulders. Standing in the tub she was almost at his same height and afforded him a better view of her glorious flesh. He leaned in and slowly licked the water droplets from her straining nipples. She groaned and buried her hands in his hair, holding his head closer to her body. His mouth latched on to her nipple and he sucked it hard; his hands came around to embrace her naked body._

_'Yes....' she moaned as he grabbed under her thighs and lifted her from the tub, wrapping her legs around his still-clothed body. She rubbed herself against him wantonly; the delicious friction of his dark robes against her naked flesh had her straining for release. Her movements made him lightheaded, his mouth dry with desire. He thought he'd drop her right there but she pulled his head back and licked his scarred neck._

_‘I want you,’ she said._

_He watched then as her eyes met his and she smiled. Her fingers caressing his dark hair again and her lips nibbled on his as he carried her to her bedroom._

_'Not the bed, not just yet,' she whispered her mouth suckling on his earlobe as her tongue then traced the shell of his ear._

_'W-where then?' he managed to groan as she motioned to a leather chair that sat oddly at the foot of her bed._

_'Sit,' she said and he did. She moved her way down and off of him, opening the placket of his trousers to release his cock. It sprung free, weeping slightly at her perusal._

_'Look at me,' she whispered as she knelt before him. Without breaking eye contact she ran her tongue over the mushroomed head of his cock. He groaned loudly and his head lolled onto the back of the chair. He felt her gentle fingers grab him and stroke, her tongue painting patterns of runes along the shaft of his cock, each one more intricate than the next. Her mouth then engulfed his cock and he was lost to sensation. Her hands cupped him as her mouth worshiped him, pulling from him the last vestiges of his control. Before he could spill, she pulled her mouth away and straddled him. She looked at him, her breath gasping slightly as she lowered her warm sex onto his straining cock.  The warmth of her surrounded him as her muscles tightened and caressed him._

_'Grab me,' she ordered and he grabbed her hips, moving her onto his cock._

_'Harder,’ she moaned as he slammed her down onto his cock. He pistoned in and out of her, each time eliciting mewls of pleasure from her rosy lips. He ached to kiss her, to devour her gasps and moans but she was in control. With her hands around his neck she ordered him to fuck her, to make her feel his cock. Her words and her body had him losing himself._

_With fists full of black hair she pulled at him as she undulated her hips, rubbing deliciously against him, he felt her muscles contracting as she neared her climax._

_'Don't come, not yet Professor,' she whispered, her sing song voice was his undoing._

_'Fuuuckkkk woman...' he shouted as he filled her._

_'Tut, tut, tut Professor...I think we need to try again...you still have work to do' she teased as she walked away, her hips swaying in that deliciously 'just fucked' manner._

* * *

 

Severus let the parchment fall to the ground as the sticky warmth from his cock covered his hand. He hadn't read anything that good in years. Every bit of that scenario was something straight out of his mind; from her words to him, even the taking control seemed to be catered to his darkest desires.

Cleaning himself up, he pocketed the parchment and headed out to her rooms. They needed to discuss this.

When he reached her door it opened immediately. Stepping inside he could smell the delicious scents of jasmine and lavender fill the room. His attention was drawn to the sound of her humming; he turned and to his immediate surprise saw the door to the bath ajar....

_“Well what are you waiting for Professor...”_ he heard her call out to him.

 

 


End file.
